


Art of Seduction

by SmutWriter21



Series: Smosh Smut Stories [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gags, Girls Kissing, Kinks, Kissing, Lace Panties, Latex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutWriter21/pseuds/SmutWriter21
Summary: Olivia Sui is (now) a professional dominatrix, and she's eyeing up Courtney Miller as her slave. Luckily Courtney is a natural submissive.Hope you enjoy! ; )
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Olivia Sui
Series: Smosh Smut Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Olivia's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Are Much Appreciated!

Olivia suggested the job at Smosh, to Courtney, for two reasons. Olivia first came across Courtney while looking through Vine, and while Courtney's humour and charm stood out, it was Courtney herself that attracted Olivia's attention. Olivia agreed with Courtney's vine fans, Courtney was hot. Her longs legs, her tight curvy ass and of course her big tits. Olivia had fantasied on countless nights since, about how she'd like to take Courtney and turn her into a slut: fucking her into submission, so that Courtney only knew and thought of fucking. Tonight was no exception.

Olivia had been fingering herself for almost an hour. Every time she thrust her fingers into her sopping, wet pussy, her whole body jerked up and her perky tits jiggled around. She thought about Courtney, striped naked, gaged with a pair of Olivia's cum drenched panties, on her knees dutifully licking Olivia's pussy. No doubt the slut would want to cum, but Olivia wouldn't let her.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Olivia screamed as she came to the final internal image of spanking Courtney's ass, as a punishment.

"I need the real thing." Olivia thought, as she reached for her phone and opened up her chat with Courtney.

_**Olivia:** Hey Court! Fancy meeting up tomorrow?_

_(Unread)_

As Courtney didn't respond immediately, Olivia sat up and set the phone down on her nightstand. Swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, she stood up and walked in kitchen, not bothering to slip anything on beforehand. Switching on her coffee machine, Olivia slid into a chair and smiled at the thought of Courtney on day being hers. Her prefect sub, that Olivia could love, play with and punish. Olivia knew Courtney was into her, the girl had expressed that once during a game of Truth or Dare and once while she was drunk. Of course Olivia wanted the relationship to be consensual, she hoped Courtney would get as much out of the relationship as she knew she would herself.

When Vine had taken off for her and Olivia was given a job at Smosh, it allowed her (financially) to pursue hobbies of hers. One her big ambitions, was to be a professionally trained and licensed Dominatrix - a goal she keep complete secret. As of last month it was a reality, as Olivia fished a 12 week course on the _Art of Seduction._ Now all she had to do was take her first submissive.


	2. Seducing Courtney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments Are Much Appreciated!

Olivia awoke gradually, exhausted after the previous evening's 'Masturbating to Courtney' session - a phrase Olivia was using so much she might as well file a trademark for it. Getting out of bed, Olivia viewed herself in the mirror opposite. She loved her body, and took any chance to look it, especially in the early mornings.

 _"The perks to sleeping naked."_ Olivia thought, as she ran her hands over herself. Gliding them over her hips, up to grasp her breasts, before moving back them down to rest them on her hips.

Olivia knew she gave off an innocent, submissive vide to others. She was also short, but Olivia used it to her advantage. Nobody would expect she was a true dominatrix, aside from her previous conquest in college. _"Ah, simpler times."_ Olivia thought, as she walked to her closet, hoping Courtney would be next.

Olivia decided on a pair of grey yoga pants and a navy blue sports bra for the day, knowing the tight clothes made her tits and ass look inhuman under the revealing material. As she pulled the clothes out, Olivia's phone buzzed on her nightstand. Picking it up she saw it was a reply from Courtney.

_**Court:** Hey girl. Would love to, wanna come to mine??_

_**Olivia:** Hey Court. Sounds fun._

_**Court:** 12 good??_

_**Olivia:** Yeah! _

_**Olivia:** Be nice to relax. Just us two._

Walking back over to her closet, Olivia decided to switch her usual choice of panties out for a black thong that she knew would be seen through the yoga pants. Everyone loved a visible panty line, after all. She swapped the sports bra out for a black spaghetti top too, she'd have to miss her run today. But she wasn't about to miss the chance of getting Courtney to submit.

Olivia packed her bag of usual toys, before heading down to her car and driving to Courtney's.

XXX <3 XXX

Courtney glanced up from her editing, on hearing a car park outside her ground floor apartment. Shutting her laptop screen, she checked her phone to see a message from Liv that she was on her way up. Opening the door to her, Courtney ran her eyes all over Olivia's body, especially when she shook off her jacket and sauntered over to the couch.

 _"Fuck, those legs, I kinda wish she'd wrap them around me, so I'm forced to eat her out."_ Courtney thought, pushing her thighs together.

Hoping that Olivia didn't notice her staring, Courtney offered Olivia a drink and walked into the kitchen. With Olivia following in behind her.

"How've been Court Court?" Olivia asks, feigning innocence, as she walked past Courtney, brushing her hand lightly across the tight jeans Courtney is wearing.

"He... what oh I'm fine Liv Liv. How are you?"

"I'm good, these new jeans?" Olivia asked sweetly, placing a hand on Courtney's hip.

"Olivia what?" Courtney was confused, and embarrassed about how much the little touches her made her so aroused.

Olivia span Courtney around to face her and rested both her hands on Courtney's hips, holding her in place.

"Are you sure Courtney? You seem a little nervous."

Olivia then moved one hand to Courtney's ass, giving an 'friendly' pat to those beautiful jean covered cheeks. Courtney yelped in shock and a smile tugged at Olivia's lips, especially when she moved both her hands away and heard Courtney whine. 

"Um here." Courtney stumbled out, hastily pushing Olivia's requested glass of water into her hands.

"Thanks Court." Olivia said, leaning up to kiss the girls cheek, before moving back into the living room.

Her face flushed, Courtney felt her mouth go dry at Olivia's sassing hips walk away from her.

 _"Oh god she's wearing a thong too!?"_ Courtney thought, as she followed Olivia.

Just as Olivia was about to sit down, an idea popped into her head.

"Courtney, have you got any ice?"

"Er Yeah in the freezer. Do you want me to get you some?"

Olivia laughed internally at Courtney's eager to please nature, before saying "No, no. I'll get it." Knowing Courtney would be glued to her bum the whole way, and sure enough when sneaking a look out of the corner of her eye, Olivia saw Courtney's eyes deeply focused on her body. To give Courtney the push her plan needed, she made a show of bending down as she looked through Courtney's freezer - ensuring her ass was also facing Courtney's vision.

Courtney couldn't believe the scene in front of her and couldn't cope with the feeling between her legs any longer. Moving her hands down, Courtney grasper her zipper and painstakingly slowly un zipped her jeans just enough to slide her hand in. She began rubbing herself gently through her panties, an action Olivia caught in her peripherals. 

Straightening and turning around suddenly, Olivia caught her friend, flushed and complete off guard, with her hand buried in her jeans. 

"Well, well well." Olivia said, walking forward, "What are we up to here, Courtney?"

"Olivia, oh god, I. I don't what came over me, I-" But she was cut off by Olivia pulling her into a searing kiss, using Courtney's surprised moans to insert her tongue and easily win dominance over her friends mouth. Courtney's brain was in overdrive with arousal, and she fully submitted to Olivia's kissing. Once again, Courtney was quite disappointed when Olivia pulled back, whining at the separation.

Olivia smirked, "Don't worry baby, I'm not done yet. Now are you willing to submit? Submit to me." Olivia finished, pushing Courtney down into the couch.

"Wha-?"

"It means I will be your Mistress, you my slave. My slut. My little toy to do as I wish with. It will mean I'll control all of you. And you'll have to do as I ask, as Mistress."

"Yes." Courtney panted out, only to scream in pleasure when Olivia reached down and squeezed her pussy through her jeans.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Better, now go to the bedroom and wait for me to come back, slut." Olivia said, slapping Courtney's ass hard before walking out of the apartment.


	3. New Uniforms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments Are Much Appreciated!

Making her way outside to her car, Olivia lifted the trunk lid and retrieved the duffle bag she'd bought with her, stuffed to the brim with everything needed to make Courtney hers.

Walking back inside, Olivia slung the bag onto her shoulder before entering the bedroom, Courtney was sitting on the end of her bed, though she jumped up when Olivia came in. Courtney bit her lip with both nerves & arousal as Olivia dropped the bag between them and stood opposite her. Despite being the taller of the two, Courtney felt small in Olivia's presence.

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, but I'll first explain through everything so you know what you're getting into." Olivia said kindly, while moving her hands to her hips and retaining their height differences so that Courtney had no doubt in Olivia's authority. "Essentially, our arrangement will all be about trust. If you feel like we've gone to far with something, let me know. I assume you're comfortable using the common traffic light safeword system?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Great! What colour are you, Slave?" 

"Green, Mistress."

"Good. First we're both going to be wearing new clothes around each other, for that you need to strip. Take off your jeans first."

Courtney rushed to stand in front of Olivia, and reaching up, Courtney slipped her hands under the waistband of her jeans and began pulling them down. Courtney had to suppress a moan when she felt Olivia's lustful gaze on her.

"Turn around, Slave."

Turning as ordered to, Courtney glided the jeans down over her ass, revealing a lacy re thong to her Mistress. The view was too much for Olivia, who dived into her yoga pants rubbing slow circles on her clit.

"Mmmm, a thong? What a dirty girl you are, are you a dirty girl, Slave?"

"I'm a dirty girl, Mistress.

"Who's dirty girl?"

"Yours, Mistress."

"And don't you forget it." Olivia replied, smiling, instructing Courtney to take off her jeans, followed by her thong and then her socks.

"Divine, turn back around, Slave."

Courtney did so, and Olivia then took off her top in one swift motion, leaving Courtney in her matching bra. Courtney felt her mouth go dry at the action, but she didn't have time to think as Olivia pulled out a pair of nail scissors, cutting Courtney's bra straight off of her. Courtney yelped in surprise, Olivia disciplined her with a swift smack to her pussy. This time Courtney manged to suppress any reaction.

Olivia repeated the action, before raising her hand and licking the palm clean of Courtney's juices, savouring the taste.

"Get on your knees."

Courtney did so, and with her looking up at like that, Olivia was half tempted to fuck her sub right then and there.

Reaching into the bag Olivia took each item in turn, showing them to Courtney. They were a black latex catsuit and a pair of black heeled boots for Olivia. For Courtney, a red latex straight jacket and what seemed to be just a pair of black latex panties.

"These panties are very special, slave, they have two little Bluetooth vibes, one for each of your tight holes. Though don't expect them to be tight for long." Olivia finished laughing, before throwing them at Courtney's feet.

"Wait here, while I change, you haven't earned the right to see your Mistress naked yet."

"Yes Mistress."

"And stay on your knees."

XXX <3 XXX

Olivia strutted out of the bathroom a few moments later and Courtney's mouth went dry as she took all of her Mistress in. The catsuit fitted to Olivia's curves perfectly, cupping her ass and breasts so well that there was no need for a bra of even a corset. The suit fit Olivia like a second skin, no like it was her skin. The boots made Olivia ever so slightly taller than Courtney, which turned her on further: Courtney wished she could please her Mistress, lick her all over.

"Put these on, Slave." Olivia said, throwing the latex panties at Courtney. "You may stand." She added.

Courtney put the panties on quickly, relishing the feeling in the cold rubber on her bare body.

Smiling at her toy's eagerness, Olivia picked up the straightjacket and began fastening Courtney into it. Stepping back Olivia admired how tight the jacket was both in terms of its skin-tight look and its restrictiveness. The straightjacket had Courtney arms bound over her stomach, pushing up Courtney's deliciously full boobs.

"No escape now Slave, oh I almost forget."

Reaching into the bag Olivia pulled out a collar and a dildo gag, both black.

"This is a dildo gag, as the name suggests it has a dildo on the inside. Only 4 inches but enough to keep your slutty mouth happy for now, I'm sure." Olivia smiled, while attaching the gag to Courtney.

After attaching the collar, Olivia ordered her Toy onto her knees, before promptly attaching a chain to the collars ring loop.

"The collar has your name on it, what's your name?"

"Courtney, Mistress." Courtney replied, although it was heavily muffled by the gag.

Olivia yanked on the chain. "No, not any more. You have lots of different names, but today your name is SLUT, as your collar suggests. So what is your name?"

"Slut, Mistress." Again her words were muffled, but Olivia got the gist.

"Great, now let's turn these little vibes on shall we?"


	4. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments Are Much Appreciated!

Sitting on her couch and still dressed in her rubber catsuit, but now in 4inhc black heels, Olivia was absentmindedly texting on her phone, while holding the chain in her other hand.

“Just telling the group chat about you Slave, might bring them over to see you like this. Would you like Mari and Boze to see the ‘new’ you, huh?”, Olivia said, as she tugged the chain. 

The chain of course connected to the collar around her toy’s neck. Who was sitting on her knees in her black rubber panties and red latex straightjacket. Courtney was eagerly sucking on her dildo gag, putting her slutty mouth to good use, Olivia thought, as the vibes buzzed against her submissive holes. Just enough to keep the girl aroused but on edge. Courtney wriggled and squirmed at her situation, desperately trying to find some friction so she could cum. Her latex encased boobs jiggled slightly every time she did so. The girl’s eyes were focused solely on her Mistress.

“You look adorable.” Olivia cooed, eye-fucking the helpless girl kneeling before her.

Courtney could only answer with a moan, before going back to sucking.

“Uh huh, don't stop sucking that little dildo, Slut. We need to keep your little mouth shut. Good girls don't speak, only obey their Mistresses. Unless I wanna fuck your mouth, it stays gagged. Ok baby?”, Olivia said, smugly.

Courtney could only nod, any dignity she once had gone. Though Olivia knew she never wanted it back.

Pulling at the leash, Olivia tugged her beautiful toy forward; Courtney having to shuffle forward slowly on her knees.

“So submissive”, Olivia stated, “Why don't we let these out to play?” Olivia asked, rhetorically, reaching forward and unzipping the straightjackets front and pulling each of the sub’s boobs, letting them rest on Courtney’s bound arms crossed over her middle. Olivia loved that after only a few hours Courtney was already showing her total obedience.

“Present them to me, Toy. Let Mistress get a look at you.”

Doing so, Courtney pushed her chest forward. Olivia loved Courtney’s beautiful tits, they were so smooth no doubt from all cum from numerous the boob-jobs this Slut had given to boys over the years. That ended now, Olivia would Olivia’s to play with. Maybe she’d ‘whore the girl out’ to some of her old male friends. Courtney’s orbs were so inviting, they were perfect and fitted Courtney's figure wonderfully. Olivia pitched Courtney's nipples pulling and twisting them for a few moments. Revoking the fact that she could do what she liked to this girl and that the subby girl wanted it to.

“Mmmmm!” Courtney mewled out.

“Sush.” Olivia replied. “Time to perform for me, Slut.” And opening the vibrator app on her phone, Olivia watched as buzzing sounds emerged from Courtney’s rubber panties. Courtney the vibrations begin to stimulate her pussy and tight asshole.

Courtney whimpered and groaned. Eyes wide, her hips gyrated automatically, sexual excitement flowing all over her crotch.

Olivia grinned as Courtney made such cute noises, watching drool dribble from under her dildo gag landing with soft splashes onto her thick thighs.

“Stand.” Olivia commanded, with Courtney getting to her knees. Olivia stood too, and thanks to her heels she was the same height as her little cum princess. Olivia pulled Courtney's panties to the side and to non one's surprise, Courtney’s sweet juices were beginning to soak her pussy and start dripping down her legs.

Olivia laughed at Courtney making a mess of herself. “Dribbling already, lets see if you can handle this.” Olivia wondered, tapping at her phone.

A more pronounced buzzing could now be heard from the girls panties, and not even the girls increased dildo sucking could drown it out.

Olivia sighed, light-heartedly. “What kind of girl can't even control her own pussy? You have no self control.”

Moaning into her drool-soaked gag, Courtney’s eyes looked down

“I didn't mean to embarrass you, my little slave. I just wanted you to realise what kind of girl you really are.” Olivia replied, cooing at the state Courtney was in.

Courtney whimpered and then yelped as Olivia started to slap her tits, and Olivia marvelled at the way the flesh bounced and jumped at each hit. After seven hits Courtney moaned out something like, “Please can I cum?”

“No. No, I don't think so. I want you to get to the stage where you can only think of getting fucked by me. Leaving you dripping and needy at all times, nothing ever being enough for your slutty holes.” And with that Olivia turned off the vibes.

Courtney’s hips swung back and forth, trying to get herself off as the vibrations began to slow and then stop. Olivia untied her arms and stripped Courtney out of the straightjacket and panties. Smacking Courtney hard on the bum before continuing, Olivia dressed her slave in a bright pink lacy corset and matching panties, leering at the tops of Courtney's globes that strained the new corset, as drew the corset in tightly.

“Hands and Knees. Stick your bubble but in the air, for your Mistress.” Courtney obeying her commands without question.

“Follow me, slut.” Olivia said, tugging at the girls chain, who crawled behind her. Courtney’s ass swaying with every step, her oversensitive pussy coated in arousal and Courtney’s only thought right then, was cumming.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Links!](https://linktr.ee/SmutWriter21)


End file.
